Troublemaker
by CharlotteXP
Summary: Brittany entered into a new school trying to start her life again, she sat next to an empty wallet. She was very curious as to know the person. The day he showed up, she was fascinated by him. But he is a big troublemaker. Brittany will do anything to win the cold heart of the boy. Please read and review.
1. New beginning

**A/N: **First of all, I do not speak English. It can be noted that my writing is not the best, sorry. Also warning that their personalities are a bit changed. And are the cartoon version. And here you can imagine them as human.

Chipmunks and Chipettes are not brothers. It's an alternate universe, hope you enjoy.

* * *

_I was walking quietly with my dress and pink sandals near the park, suddenly, I saw a child sitting next to an oak tree, crying. I watched for a while, I took courage and walked over the green lawn to his direction. There were more than twenty steps to get where he was, and the boy soon realized that was before him, quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. I crouched to try to look on his face._

_He slowly lifted his face with his knitted brow, I outlined a friendly smile on my face. I noticed that his blue eyes showed sadness and loneliness, I was heartbroken by it, he scowled at me and stuck out her tongue, and turned to the side. I rolled my eyes but smiled. Soon I noticed a large bruise on his on his knee._

_I sighed. "Boy, were you hurt?" I asked._

_"That's not why I'm crying, little brat." He growled._

_I rolled my eyes. "Why then?" I questioned, impatiently._

_He was quiet for a while before responding. "None of your concern." He laughed cynically._

_My cheeks swelled with rage. I was just trying to help him, and how he treats me? Only it will not give up until I find out why he is crying. I insisted a little more. "Why are you crying?" I asked._

_The silence came over us. That must be weird since he did not know me, but I did something he did not expect. I played with the palm of my hand in his brown hair, and I made lovingly in his head. He opened his eyes and turned his expressionless eyes for me._

_I smiled again. "What is your name?"_

_The boy did not answer. I was still playing in his head, and the boy staring at me without emotion. He finally smiled and shrugged. "My name is..."_

I opened my eyes when I realized I was flat on my face. I felt a huge pain in my face, stumbling upon the pale wooden floor, hearing an annoying alarm sound. Another weird dream when I was a kid... That does not matter now! I snorted, lifting me off the ground and went to see the clock. I exclaimed, loudly to realize that I'm late for my first day of school.

My name is Brittany Miller. I'm 16 years. I'm moving to a new school called West Eastman. I decided to leave my old school that was the highest paid of California, I left for a personal reason, and then I decided to move to another in Los Angeles. My father has always been against my ideas, but I do not care, I stopped arguing with him and steadied my idea of a simple study in college.

Never knew why he wanted to keep me at home, and we both do not talk anymore, the little time we were together we'd fight. Do not misunderstand me, I can't stand someone trying to control me. I do not hate, but getting stuck with my dad every day is driving me crazy.

I am very excited to go to school, I hope to make real friends now. And just hope I do not know anyone bad again, or better said, do not want friendship with boys. After that, I do not feel comfortable around them.

Yesterday I found this place to live, it was very simple. Packed my bags, I organized everything in its proper place with all my thousands of clothes in a wardrobe right size. My big dream is to be a writer, but rather was to be stylist. I sometimes change my mind, I'm still thinking about it seriously.

Now come on...

Guess what color the owner of the school decided to paint everything? The worst possible color, green. And if I know when the birthday of the owner of the college is, if I know the birthday of the owner of the college, I will give you a bouquet of green grass to graze this ox. Other than that, I'm happy. Went to school, there were so many different people all with their styles, although we use all the uniforms, but some girls change a few details to give a unique style, like my case. I really hope I can make new friends.

At moment, I was looking for my classroom. Second year in room A. College is really the giant in all aspects. I went into the hallway up the stairs, I stopped in the middle when I found the first year. Come up the stairs to the next floor. I arrived, I walked a few more steps and looked around.

Finally found the classroom 2B. The dark-haired woman stood in front of me with a smile. It seems a friendly person just by looking.

"How can I help there?" She asked.

"I'm a new student..."

"The new student!" She did not even let me finish. She quickly pulled my arm and led me into the staff room. She showed me some and I greeted them.

(~;~;~;~;~)

The bell rang and everyone went running in the halls. Quite different from my old school, all are fast. I followed a teacher with a strange name, to my classroom. He walked in and I followed. I went and stood in front of everyone. It was a room with many people, my new colleagues and very busy area, and many boys. This is not a good thing.

"Everyone stay silent. Please welcome your new classmate, with respect. "

"Yes!" They responded the same time.

"Brittany Miller, sit next to the empty wallet."

"Yes, sir." Went in direction for my wallet, some girls were looking at me, say I, and were curious. I sat down quickly. Beside me there was nobody. I think he must have missed in school... I not hope it's a boy, please.

After three weeks at the new school...

Everything was working. I met some nice girls, one of them was a little taller than me, call Jeanette, loves to read enough books, clumsy and was the first that came to call me, is polite and cute. Another friend is a blonde pigtail, her name is Eleanor, despite being a very responsible girl. She is the student council. I heard rumors that she's dating someone from another classroom, but I do not know. Has the famous black-haired girl, Amanda. And we have someone who did not like me very much. His name is Giselle, she is very popular at school, and gets to be annoying. And like I said, I'm avoiding for now guys, do not care for them and popular. I've changed, I'm not as selfish as before, but still hard to deal with my temper.

For now, have not met the person sitting next to me. And the strange thing is that nobody talks about the person, much fewer teachers. I need to know who it was, I'm too curious.

"Hey, Jeanette…"

"Yes?"

"Who is the person sitting next to me?" I Asked. The girls looked at me astonished. What was the problem I wonder? Who was the mysterious person?

"It comes when it wants, and whenever you want." Eleanor said with a straight face. "Only sometimes appears. He does what you want here. "

"Oh? He is the son of director? "I asked very curious.

"He is not the son of the director. We know nothing about it." Said Jeanette.

"Why?"

"No one talks to him, except for that boy there." Eleanor points to a boy with black hair who was conversing with others.

"Eleanor is absolutely right. Only he can talk to the person sitting on your side. "

"Why?" Wanted to know who was, because I have an extreme curiosity. Even as a boy, I wanted to know who...

"Simple, he's a troublemaker. When he comes into the college, arranges a fight. It's good even when he is out of school. Besides not paying attention in class, makes confusion and treats women made garbage." Eleanor said with a look of hatred. She gave me a little scared, but just asked out of curiosity.

"Britt ... When he comes to school, try not to look at him, or at least, not talk to him. Please..."

"Okay." I'm really not trying to talk to him. I know that if I stay close to him, I'll get myself in trouble. But my curiosity can speak louder than me.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Deserve comment?  
Kisses!


	2. Alvin Seville

**A / N: I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry for spelling errors and grammar. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading. **

* * *

The next day, Eleanor, and Jeanette (my new friend) Courtney and I were sitting on the bench of the college. Where was the lawn, just after the entrance of the main gate. Jeanette was telling some horror stories for Courtney, who seemed interested. The boys spent some smiling and whistling for us.

"I wanted to date someone of the college. It would be so romantic." Jeanette said, smiling. "And you, Britt?"

"I do not want. I'd rather stay single." I replied dryly.

"Hm? Aren't you dating? "Jeanette asked curiously.

"No! Really... I do not do well with boys." I replied embarrassed. Was indeed, true.

"If you continue like that you will be alone." Courtney said. "My first day at school. Matthew confessed his love for me. I was delighted with it and could not resist. And now we're dating."

"He is very romantic, is not it?" Said Eleanor. "How wonderful!"

"Eleanor, you have been dating the boy of the class next to ours?"

"Yes, but I do not like him. Only dating him for being a popular." Eleanor admitted.

"Just for that?" I asked, surprised. "That's not a bad thing for you two?"

"No. Because he just wants to be with me since I'm the student council. "

Jeanette smiled. "Eleanor is also very popular."

"I do not think about dating anyone in this school." I stated.

"Why, Brittany?" Asked Jeanette.

"I'm curious now..." Courtney grimaced.

"Me too." Eleanor joined the conversation.

"It's a long story..." I mumbled.

"Tell us, Britt. I love stories. "Jeanette said excitedly.

I sighed deeply. "Well, it all started when..." suddenly, we heard screams and commotion coming from the entrance gate. The girls and I were looking to see what was happening. I saw someone I had not met. There was a boy with dark brown hair with a blue glasses, entering a strange way it gave me chills. A petite girl with black hair and blue eyes smiling throughout. And a boy that caught my attention, walked with his hands in his pants pocket, wearing a red hat with the letter "A" and seemed not to care what people said about him. He is... Beautiful. That penetrating gaze caught my attention. Why... He charmed me?

Someone put his hand on my shoulder. "Britt." Hear the voice almost a whisper. "Britt."

"What, Jeanette?"

"He is. The person sitting on your side." She pointed a finger trying to disguise.

"He's the boy that lives arranging confusion." Eleanor said.

"Strange... it came today. He decided to return midweek..." Courtney says.

"That does not matter. Soon he will start a fight you will see Brittany. "Eleanor spoke with confidence. She could say anything to him now; he does not seem a bad person. He's so mysterious, even with that look... Those electrifying blue eyes.

We were watching them one time. And guess what? Perhaps Eleanor was right. Some boys were around the boy in a red cap and two together. That would be a fight? I could not hear anything. But Eleanor was wrong. The boy in the red hat passed by others without paying attention.

"How? Why? He did not fight? He always fight..." Eleanor was annoyed.

The sign of the school play and we all went to the classroom. Comments came from various places, the fact that the boy come to school. Today will be my first time to sit next to a person who does not yet know well to. My friends and I arrived to the room, I was sighing deeply.

"Britt... remember what I told you yesterday? Do not look in his eyes, no way, much less talk to him. "

"Yes, Jeanette." I replied. Jeanette went his way to his wallet. Okay, Brittany. Just pretend that it is not on your side. I was approaching me from my portfolio, became increasingly difficult to not land my eyes on it. That look is drawing me toward her. With his red hat looks great on him, that boy. Wait... Brittany, Brittany. For God's sake, you have to control yourself. Do not think of it.

He did not notice me as I sat in my wallet. I do not exist for him, I'm a ghost. I looked at my school book. Until a boy with black hair approached him.

"Alvin! Any time you do not come to school. What happened?" Hear the voice say.

"Because I did not want to come to school! I did not want, that's why. And you Lukas? What have you done here?"

"Nothing. Boring as always. And guess. Teachers do not even call you anymore your name, call the... And changing the subject, I saw you coming with a boy in school, who was it? "The voice asked.

"Simon…"

"Your cousin! Dude, he said he would never consider this school. Why did he change his mind?" Lukas said.

"He pitched confusion in another college. Hence my uncle changed it here. It should already be going along with the idiot teacher." Said Alvin.

"Go back the way it was, huh?"

"I do not know. I only came because he didn't even know anything here." Alvin admitted.

The teacher told the boy called Lukas sit back in their place. Announcing the entry of the new student, Simon. I do not believe he are cousins ? This boy named Simon sat in front. I hope I did not even closer to it. The teacher had said his name on the call, Alvin. Alvin Seville. Name as beautiful as it... Not! Not! Please, Britt! To think about these things... I got out of me voodoo!

As the class went on, everyone paid attention in class, less Alvin. The boy was sleeping in his wallet. The teacher called out his name loudly. Alvin raises his head with an expression of annoyance.

"Seville, pay attention in class!" Professor grunted.

"Whatever. Do not care about that. Leave me alone. "

The teacher frowned. He even asked Alvin to explain the matter as he was dozing. Alvin without showing interest, he explained everything right. Face mocked the teacher, who accepted nonconformist. This guy was pretty smart Alvin, do not care what people tell him.

_Recess…_

* * *

**Authoress POV'S**

In the interval the students divided into their appropriate peer groups. In the courtyard outside or even inside. Brittany and her friends were sitting inside, near the diner, talking.

Alvin and Simon are in a place that was a favorite place of Alvin. Quiet and calm. Where stood a huge tree. There nobody would disturb them, just Lukas.

"Simon! I never thought to see you here in our school." Lukas ironically mocked.

"Right. I have to make way in life. "Certainly, before Simon was a very intelligent person, and still is. Only in adolescence he had a bad influence ... Now, he got into fights as his cousin.

"You came to live here?"

"I moved yesterday. I will dwell in the house of Alvin."

"Cool."

Alvin's eyes narrowed. "It was a big surprise for us yesterday." Alvin said.

**Flashback**...

"Can I stay quiet, right?" Ask the person on the other end of the phone line.

"Sure, Mom. Stay calm, I'll be fine yes."

"Tell him to go to school!" Yelled a deep voice funds.

"You heard your father?"

"Yes."

"Son... Today you will have a surprise!"

"What a surprise?"

"Wait and see. They should be arriving. Mommy will now shut down. Behaves."

"Tell him not to have sex with some unknown girl!"

"Honey, these are modes? Should not say this for our little boy. He will behave. Will not you?"

"Yes, I will."

"So... Bye son." She hung up.

"I hate when she does that. But I love them." Alvin throws herself on the couch in hopes of surprise.

_Hours after ..._

Someone knocks on the door. Alvin gets up to open it.

"Hi, cousin. How are you?" Simon hugs her back tightly.

"Simon? But... what? "

"Wait. Has anyone else hear that you will love!"

"Who?" Alvin question.

"Alvin!" Tiffany also enters hugging him happily.

"Tiffany? Sister! Plus you would not stay with our father and mother? "

"It's... but... "She said shyly.

"She was scared to miss you and wanted to return. My father asked me to move here. And my uncles agreed. They invited me to come live here with you. "

"How wonderful!" Exclaimed Tiffany.

"Ah!" Simon caught a cat that was in carrier animals. "Your cat, Tiffany."

"A cat!" Alvin said. "Tiffany, I thought you were already satisfied with a cat. Though you left me to take care." He mumbled." Why else?"

"Do not be boring, Alvin." Simon smiled. "Let her sister stay with the cat."

"Whatever. Come in soon." Alvin muttered.

"I'll drop the Milly to meet the Lord Paws!" Tiffany said smiling dropping your cat. A twelve year old girl was very excited.

"Two cats..." Alvin murmured.

One could hear the screams of Tiffany running around the house with the cats...

"And the school?" Simon ask.

"I don't care."

"Same as always." Simon smiled.

"You two will get into the college West Eastman?"

"It's all right now. Tomorrow we already get. And guess what? Let's be in the same classroom. His father had arranged for me to stay in the same room as you. Now we can mess up a lot."

"Long time I will not, but you two still do not know the place. I'm going tomorrow. "

"Okay."

**Flashback Off**

"So that was it!" Alvin ends his explanation.

"Got it."

Near the snack bar... Brittany and the girls chatted while doing a snack.

"Britt, what did you think of Alvin?" Jeanette said.

"He seemed to be calm. Just a little serious."

"Shortly? He's totally serious. I never saw the boy smile. Not even talking with Lukas. Simon was a surprise to enter this school." Courtney said.

"Courtney... you know him?" Jeanette, startled question.

"Yes. Simon and I have been in the same room at another college. "

"I saw the two together at break time began." Eleanor comment when Lukas passes through it. "Hey, Lukas. Come here!" Eleanor screams. Lukas came toward us.

"What?" Lukas seriously question.

"The new student is a relative of Alvin?"

"Why that question?"

"Answer me!" Eleanor asked angrily. Eleanor had been a calm and caring person... But...

"Cousins . Why? "

"They're cousins !" Girls were shocked.

"I did not know... Simon never told me you had a cousin." Courtney says.

"You know Simon?" Lukas smiled.

"Yeah..." Courtney replied, embarrassed.

"It's rare to see Alvin here today. Being in the middle of the week." Eleanor suspicious situation.

"It just came today to show the school to his cousin. As he does not know and does not know anything... So, Alvin just came along to help him."

_End of range…_

**Authoress POV'S Off**

We returned to our room. Alvin was already sitting in his place. I tried to sit without showing attention. The next teacher came quickly, sending already open book. I noticed that Alvin did not bring any school supplies.

"Seville! Where are your materials?"

"Forgot!" Alvin replied without concern, still retain their serious expression.

"This matter will be very important at the end of two months for the exam. So I tell him to pay attention and do the activities. And make notes in notebook. But I'm also seeing that forgot the notebook. "The teacher looked at me. "Brittany Miller"

I took a fright. "Yes!"

"You can share the book with Mr. Seville?" Asked the teacher. No... Why me? I had to be fair? Damn…

"Okay."

"Well! Seville" Alvin stared at me. "Do not forget the next time the materials!"

This does not... Nobody deserves!

I had no choice. I gathered my chair a little closer to him. My heart raced to see him sitting the way it was. He was half turned to me with open legs, with the left elbow on the table resting his head in his hand. I was almost between his legs.

"We're here." I guided my finger into the place we had stopped. He did not answer. Do what... The girls looked at me from afar as if they were at my funeral. Drugs. I do not do well with men... Alvin had something that caught my attention. His gaze. Really attractive and so mysterious. We are so close together that I could smell his scent. A very good smell...

Alvin did not ask questions, much less demonstrates interest in the matter. He just kept watching the book seriously. When the class ended, he soon moved away from me, going out. Soon the girls came rushing to see how I was. Really, really serious?

"Is everything okay with you?" Jeanette seems hopeless.

"Sure, Jeanette. Thank you for caring. "

"Get used to it. You'll have to borrow your stuff every day for him because he never brings anything to the school." Courtney said. Ours. What an incredible, just missing me this!

"What an idiot. Who does he think he is? As student council, this is unacceptable!" Eleanor gets very angry. There was a kind of evil aura about her... What fear.

"Now is the class of Philosophy. He also tends to use the book. Take care, Britt."

Shit. Shit. Because it always happens to me? What kind of luck is this?

The teacher now asks to open the book when it came to the room. Why did it exist books? The teacher explains the material and not asked me to share the book with Alvin. Thank you, God.

"Now that I explained everything, I want you all to do a job talking about it."

"You can be in a group with many people?" Hear Lukas ask.

"No. I want doubles. Such a simple thing does not need group."

"Okay."

"However, I will choose the double." Spoke the professor.

"What?" Every room responded in unison. No. I want to be paired with some of my friends. It is with any girl, least with the boys.

The teacher formed the double until my turn came...

"Brittany Miller, will double with..." He paused, looking at the room. "Our surprise that terms here. Seville came to college. That's good news. Very well! Brittany Miller will along with Alvin Seville." Why? No. No. No! Infinite times, not. Today is not my day. This teacher wants to kill me. "That's it. The class ended. Can go."

* * *

**Authoress POV'S**

"I do not want to double with him!" Brittany could not stop gushing tears. Disagreeing by making double to that boy.

"What bad thing, Britt." Jeanette tried to comfort her, but all attempts were futile.

"Look on the bright side."

"What would this side, Courtney?" Eleanor said.

"Alvin is attractive." Girls just face it. "What? At least you go with someone cute. And I falling with an ugly guy. Besides being ugly, he's weird. If I had double with someone like Simon or Lukas I would not say anything. "

"Truth, Brittany. Conform."

"Easy to say, Eleanor. Britt is shocked. How will you talk to him now? Where are you going to work?" Jeanette questioned.

"In my house."

"Britt... Will dare to leave Alvin inside your home?" Jeanette asked, startled.

"No. Mikaela's at home all the time." I stated.

"Who? Your dog?" Eleanor asked, the blonde girl thinking about breed dog.

Brittany smiled. "No. It is my... sister." She lied. She had forgotten to comment to them about it.

"Ahh. That's cool."

"Mikaela lives tidying my house, she always spends all his time at home. You will not have problems. I will not need to be alone with Alvin at home." Brittany is excited.

"You'll talk to him?"

"I'll go talk to him now."

* * *

Two boys were sitting near a tree. Simon was complaining of his double at work. What about the teacher.

"That old fool, who does he think he is?"

Brittany heard complaints from Simon by far, approaching closer. Alvin heard everything with eyes closed.

"Sorry..." Brittany tried to draw the attention of boys, she got a little scared and ashamed.

"What a girl wants?" Simon replied sarcastically.

"It's just that I was chosen to do the task of philosophy with... with Alvin."

"Alvin!"

"Yeah... I need to score a day. "

"Hey, Alvin. You idiot." Simon poked his cousin.

"What the hell!" Alvin replied irritably.

"The girl to talk to you."

Alvin looked at the girl with caramel-colored hair, and there was no emotion on his face. He did not care what she wanted.

"Sorry…"

"Who are you?"

"I? My name is Brittany... I sit by your side. "

"What do you want? Do not bother me unless something important. "

"It's about the work of philosophy."

"I do not care. Do you alone. "

Brittany stand open-mouthed for a few seconds. "But ..."

"Get out of here. Get out."

"We have to do together..."

"I repeat once more. Get out of here. "

"But..." Alvin rises from the ground irritating, impatient, grabbing Brittany's hand, holding it in the tree, leaving the leaning. Simon pretended not to see. Do not want to intrude.

"Sorry, but... ouch! Please can you let me go? Is hurting me." Alvin held his hands tightly in Brittany. Brittany was terrified with serious expression of Alvin. That look was not the same as seen in the morning. It was a look of fury.

"Say what you want and go away." Alvin let out Brittany. Brittany picks up a paper delivered him.

"Here's my cell number. For when choosing an appropriate day for you, then you can call me or let me know here at school." She tried to force a smile.

"Have you told you had to say? Then you can go."

"Right... Bye..." Brittany ran. He forced his legs to stand firm.

"So. Will call her? "

"Who cares. Here." Alvin plays the role down.

"And what will you do with it?" Simon takes the paper.

Alvin did not answer for a while. "No. On second thought, take me back. "Alvin reached out.

"You thought of something?" He entered the small piece of paper in the other hand. "You will do the job with her?"

"Who knows..." He smiled.

**Authoress POV'S Off**

Oh my god! What fear. I thought he would kill me. And now, what will I do? I'm going back to my friends, should be concerned. Without thinking I gave my number to him. I feel that this boy, somehow... will come into my life.

* * *

**A / N:** Well, their personalities are different. But you have not seen why these changes personalities. Something that made Alvin become a person like ...

If you like, comment. Kisses.


	3. Surprise test

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry for spelling mistakes and grammarians.**

* * *

The next day...

I arrived earlier today at school. I had a terrible headache, so I decided to stay in the classroom. I lay my head on the desk when I felt something poking me in the head. I got up to see who it was.

"Ok, Brianny. I do the work of philosophy with you." Alvin said, very close to my face.

"Okay, thank you agreed to help me, but my name is Brittany." I replied, smiling.

He shrugged. "Whatever. It's the same thing." Alvin turned and sat down in your wallet. "Ah ... I'm sleepy." He stretched.

"Are you okay?"

"No. Ah ... Brianny, now I'll doze off. When... buster teacher comes, you can wake me? "

"All right. My name is Brittany." Remembered my name again. My name is so hard to remember? Still, he did not listen to me again. Alvin leaned his head on his arms. I was watching him sleep. I felt my face heat up.

"Hello. Her name is Brittany?" The black-haired boy asked me, smiling at me.

"Yes. And your name is Lukas, right?"

"This guy is asleep? He has no way at all. "Lukas nudged the head of Alvin, calling him. "Idiot. Hey Alvin, wake up! Do not sleep in class!"

"Lukas? Already breakfast?"

"No. Soon will start the first math class. You didn't sleep last night right? "

"I did not sleep at all."

"I bet he was watching porn!" Lukas said. What are you talking about? I'm on his side. Why talk about these things near me?

"No. I was watching a horror movie till the afternoon, and had nothing to pornography." Alvin replied smiling. They have not realized that I am on their side. I sealed my ears.

"Brittany, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Lukas. Men talk these kinds of things." I forced myself to make a smile.

"Alvin, what's this? You brought the materials today. Why the change?"

"Nothing. My parents returned from trip and my father forced me to bring. "

"Only him to make, you go back to school."

"Worst yes." Thereafter, Lukas returned to his wallet to talk to Courtney. Alvin asked me the book to copy the materials he had lost. When the girls arrived, they were surprised to see Alvin copying the lessons of school. Eleanor reveals surprise that today we had proof. Damn, I have not studied anything.

When the teacher came to the classroom, as it passes the tests surprises... As time passes, I got confused. Knew nothing. All the people in the room started an uproar. Then the teacher ends up leaving to double portfolio. This means that I have to do with Alvin. I approached my wallet from his. This time, he was usually sitting. I felt the smell of your perfume was very good. So I made everything possible not to blush.

I snorted. "Damn, I do not know anything. For what reason teachers pass so difficult exercise for us?"

"Actually, it's all really easy."

"What?" I asked. Alvin takes my sheet and starts to do the exercises, like it easy. I widened my eyes. "How'd you do that?"

"My parents forced me to study hard. But it's nothing compared to what Simon can do, he's smarter than me. I only know a few things."

"Got it." I was surprised to see him do the exercises easily. I looked around and found that I am the only one who has trouble with math.

"All right. Now you can deliver."

"Thank you! Just let me put my name." I wrote my name on the test. "Alvin?"

"What?"

"How to write your name?"

"How so?" He looked at me strangely.

"There are several ways to write?"

He rolled his eyes. "No. Give me the pen. "Alvin takes the pen from my hand. Feel your hand touching me in my. Even quickly, felt the heat of his hands.

Alvin Seville. - He wrote.

"Ready. It's easy. There's no way to forget again."

"Sure," I smiled. "Excuse me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why are you apologizing? Anyone know how to write my name. What planet are you from?"

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny."

After that, we were in complete silence waiting for the class ended. Alvin lowered his head and slept again. He sleeps too much. Only... I love watching him sleep. Not that I'm interested in him, I'm not. From what the girls told me, Alvin is not the type that takes seriously the girls. Just like that idiot. Forget it it, Lucy. Past is in the past. But do Alvin ever had a girlfriend?

**Authoress's POV**

The proof ends. The bell rings and Brittany went to where her friends were. Her eyes widened when she saw several girls go crazy toward the classroom.

"What is?" Courtney asked, looking down the hallway.

"Crazy girls." Jeanette complained. "For what reason they shouted down the hall?"

"An idiot should be in the classroom." Eleanor says.

"Alvin is still in the classroom." Jeanette joked.

"Do not speak ill of him." Brittany defends Alvin. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had spoken.

"Britt? In love with Alvin?"

"Never. No. What's the question?" Brittany was surprised by the question.

"Brittany!" Eleanor huffed. "Never ever think about staying with Alvin. It sucks. If you stay with him, you'll regret it forever."

"Okay, Eleanor. Do not worry, I will not stay with him. "

The girls spent the corridor next to a boy with light brown hair and green eyes. The boy once was, naive, shy, innocent and sensitive... Well, he changed a lot.

"Eleanor, he is not your boyfriend?"

Eleanor frowned. "Yes, is Theodore. My idiot boyfriend. "

"Come on, Eleanor!" Brittany said. "He's your boyfriend! And will not do anything with the girls around him? "

"No. He doesn't care for the girls. And I do not give a damn what he does. "

"I cannot understand you, Eleanor." Courtney says.

"How so?"

"If I saw Matthew with girls around him, I do not know what to do. I think I would go crazy, trapping the girls, pulling them by the legs and hanging somewhere. "

"What kind of movie you're watching, Courtney?" Brittany was scared.

"I gave a very cool movie for her."

"Jeanette! Do not give more movies like this to her." Brittany begged her friend.

Before Brittany and her friends return to the classroom, Theodore and Eleanor if talked.

**Authoress's POV Off**

I return to my wallet and incredible as it may seem, Alvin was not sleeping. He watched the window, watching the first year. Must be a physical education class. I sat... When looking at him it again, I noticed that he was so charming.

Alvin was smiling. It was such a beautiful and so comforting smile. Until today, I never wanted to get interested in men, but one way and another, Alvin fascinated me. Even if he is that way. He seems happy to see the first year. I want to know what he was looking, for that I am very curious.

"Alvin?"

"What?" He turned to me, wiping the smile.

"What were you looking at?"

"You are a very curious girl, huh"

"Yes..."

"I was looking at my sister. She seemed very happy having fun with her new friends. I'm only happy for her. As our parents live traveling, she could never make friends, we lived by moving from town. As she was very young, my mother took her along. And I was always here. I like my family, especially, my sister. "

"She should be glad to have you as a brother!"

"Yeah..." Alvin turns to the window quickly, averting my eyes. Was he ashamed of my review? How beautiful! No. You cannot, Brittany. Come back to reality.

The classes passed quickly. The girls asked me to walk with them before we go home. And in the end, Eleanor did not comment the conversation she had with Theodore, she just said it was a serious conversation. We were walking together why Courtney was visiting her boyfriend and Jeanette would go to the library. I am very happy with my new friends. They are true to me. And now with the boys, I hope I get better with Alvin. I want to be his friend, no need to be afraid to talk to him. And Lukas, I've gotten used to him talking boob to people. Anyway, I want to be friends with everyone.

"Hey, Britt. You will get left behind, if you do not walk forward." Jeanette screamed.

"I'm coming." They want to know, I will face everything now. I will not be afraid of boys. After all, I will become a famous writer.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for simple chapter. Coming soon, will be more exciting. So, did you like the chapter? I'd be happy if you comment what, do you think of the story. Kisses!**


	4. A typical day

**A/N: **

Hope you enjoy the chapter. It's a bit simple, but do not worry, I promise it's getting exciting. Sorry for spelling mistakes and grammarians.

* * *

**Authoress's POV**

On a Sabbath day, Brittany was in her room, writing a story. It was a perfect rainy day, so it could be relaxing. Pony, your little dog slept peacefully in bed. Mikaela, had not come into your house to tidy it. "I'm sure she will give some silly excuse for being late in spring cleaning." Brittany thought, chuckling. His father paid for domestic service, to leave the house in order and keep an eye on her daughter to see if she was okay. More Mikaela, always said there were no changes in the behavior of Brittany. Brittany and Mikaela were like sisters.

Brittany drops the pen, watching the rain. The raindrops fall on the window. Even in the rain was still passing people.

"Glad we're in this cozy house, Pony." Brittany smiled, catching the puppy on her lap. Sitting in bed, relieved to be in a warm place and protected from the rain. She lay in bed, hugging Pony. Brittany suddenly fell into deep sleep.

_House of Alvin._

Tiffany playing with, her two cats. Simon and Alvin watched a movie that spent on TV. A children's film that Tiffany is not scared. Simon and Alvin liked action movies. Even that Simon preferred to work in his laboratory in the basement of his home. Alvin's parents were in the market to buy. David Seville, a father devoted to his children, he always fought with Alvin because of girls. Claire, a children's mother, who loved the presence of her children and nephew.

"What boredom. I'm almost dying." Simon mutters.

"Why not play with Tiffany?" Alvin laughed.

"It would not be a bad idea. She seems to be having more fun than us." Simon grinned.

"Stop being an idiot."

"What did you call me? Your sucker."

"You managed to annoy me!" They were ready for a fight.

"Stop fighting." Tiffany draws attention of two.

"Look what you did." Simon points the finger at his cousin.

Alvin grimaced. "I? You started insulting me."

"Alvin... Simon ... Please!" Tiffany begged, making a cute face.

Simon rolled his eyes. "This rain is nothing. Shall be guilty of Courtney, that depressed girl. "

Alvin laughed out loud. "Why are you blaming her? Moreover, what do with her in the rain? Are you drunk? "

"No matter... You wouldn't understand even if I explain." Simon sneered.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Alvin gritted teeth.

"Nothing." Simon mocks him. "Changing the subject. As you walk with that girl named Brittany? "

"How should I know? Every time I get close, she turns away from me. She must have problems."

"Lukas told me that this girl doesn't like dating."

"How'd you know that?"

"Lukas said that Courtney told him that."

"You and Courtney." Alvin grinned. "Have you ever dated her or something?"

"No. Courtney was one colleague from another school. She does not my type." He shrugged. "What's your type of girl? If there is that kind."

"A beautiful girl, smart, funny. Something different girl. I think…" Alvin looks up to his sister. "Tiff ... why do not you play in your room?"

"All right, brother." Tiffany catches cats in her lap and takes them to his room. Alvin noticed the girl walking to her room to make sure she closed the door.

"As I was saying... I hate girls with freshness, until I lose the will. Ah, whatever. I've stayed very stupid girls."

"Will try to stay with Brittany?"

"I do not know. I do not think Brittany really beautiful. But I do not know. When an opportunity arises, I try. It is girl different from the others with whom I have ever stayed."

"Hmm."

David and Claire arrives home, holding several shopping bags. Alvin made a joke gone until the end of the world, Claire responds with another funny joke. Soon, Tiffany goes downstairs to help his mother. David brought new films to make a horror session with popcorn and soda. Alvin gets a call from someone.

"It's one of his many girlfriends?" David jokes.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "I have no girlfriend." Alvin answering his phone. "Who is?"

"Hello, Natsu? You've done the work of philosophy?"

"What?"

"The work that the teacher gave last week, you have to do with Brittany."

"I'd forgotten. Why?"

"I had imagined that you would not have done. Is that my working partner are too lazy to do it. So, imagine how you were going with your work. I figured you'd be going wrong." He teased.

"So you're calling me stupid." Alvin laugh in disbelief.

"No. Sorry, I said jokingly. Ah... was really just that. Go to the second school? "

"Maybe."

"Why do not you?"

"I'll do."

"Okay."

"Bye." Alvin hung up the phone and rolled her eyes with unnecessary call friend.

Alvin back to sit on the couch with Simon and his father. What idiot told joke. Each joke Claire giggled, trying to find grace in the joke. Tiffany laughed too, even without understanding.

"Simon and Al, help me out here. It gets more fun when everyone helps. "

"Do not call me that. I do not like that nickname." Alvin said,

"Al..." The boy disguised smile.

"Shut up. Sometime I'll have to give as embarrassing nickname, you will regret teasing me! "

"Stop arguing and soon will help."

"Você também, senhor de Sevilha. Você acha que vai ser solto como esses dois?"

"Okay, honey. I already am."

"Ha ha, got screwed, man."

"Shut up, brat." Dave punched in the head by Alvin.

"Ahh. Ouch! "Alvin complained. David kept walking into the kitchen, laughing.

_A few days later..._

During the Portuguese class, people talk about various things, and the teacher was not in class. The sun was at the top of the cloudless sky. Brittany and her friends talked until Eleanor remembered that she had to make the task of philosophy. Brittany was desperate because he had forgotten the work. The work was for next Monday, and had not yet even begun.

The bell rings, Brittany grabs her things and ran behind Alvin who had already left.

"Alvin!" Brittany yells, almost falling to the ground.

"What?"

"Wait." Brittany catch his breath. "We have to do the work of philosophy, immediately."

"Ah... work. What day do you want? "

"It could be today in my house."

"In your house?" He looked suspicious.

"Yes!" She said. "My house is closer, will be faster, so we can finish early."

"Today?"

"Yes."

Alvin sighed to himself. "Shit. Okay, fine. "

"All right. I'll just take my leave of my friends." She ran back to say goodbye to the friends. As soon as his leave of them, was chasing Alvin.

"Bye. Eleanor and Courtney!" Jeanette said goodbye.

"See you tomorrow." Eleanor replied.

"Bye!"

"I do not like that." The blonde muttered.

"What happened, Elly? She just goes home. "

"I'm not talking about Jeanette. I'm talking about Alvin with Brittany. "

"What bothers you?"

"I do not know. I have a bad feeling about all this. "

"More what worries you, exactly?"

"Alvin. He was never to talk to anyone in the room. Since the first year, he never talked to me, or someone in the room without being Lukas. He's up to something. "

"I think you're overreacting. He must want to make friends with Brittany." Courtney said.

"Can be my intuition, but I'm not enjoying this."

"Courtney" a male voice called, making her smile.

"Matthew" The two exchange a hug.

"Sorry for the delay."

"All right. Goodbye, Eleanor. "

"Right. Bye. "

**Authoress's POV Off**

Alvin and I were silent on the way. Today, for the first time, I'll bring a man to my house. With Mikaela there need not worry about anything. Alvin walked behind me, listening to your iPod music. As we arrived, he took off his headphones and said I had a beautiful home. He asked if I lived alone, I said yes. Mikaela searched the house, but incredible as it may seem, she did not answer. I went to the kitchen table and found a note.

_"Brittany._

_Today I had to return early to the mansion because his father needed me._

_Sorry._

_Tomorrow I finish the housework._

_With love, Mikaela. "_

"Mikaela..." I roar. "Tomorrow you pay me! You'll catch up. "

"Brittany, here goes!" Hear the cry of Alvin coming from my room. I climbed the stairs.

"Alvin" I was facing the door, seeing Alvin playing with my puppy. "Alvin... what does that mean?" I grumbled.

"You should have seen your face, it was hilarious!" He made a scandal because of my dog. "So... this is your room? I liked it. "

"Yes. And it's quite comfortable. Well... we just do the job, please. Just let me catch the leaves inside the closet. "I turned to grab the bag of foolscap, when something catches me by my arms. I fell on my bed with Alvin upon on me.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who commented and favorite story. Thank you for the comments. Kisses.**


	5. My problems

**A/N: Another new chapter.**

**Sorry for errors grammarians and spellings. Sorry for being slow to post.**

**The chapter is simple but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Alvin was on top of me. How so? Why? What is happening? I do not understand anything.

"A... vin. You could get off of me, please?" I demanded. He did not care that I had asked, Alvin advanced up to my neck, giving me a bite. I held my voice not to release a moan. He kissed my neck, when I felt my legs open by force. It was his knee between my legs and his hands held my hands in the air. I begged him to let me go, I wanted to get away from him. Have started getting scared.

"Alvin, stop it. I do not want to do this, please stop." I was begging, suddenly, he stopped and looked at me.

"Why would I stop? You'll like it! "

"I do not want" I yelled. But he keeps ignoring me, I started to feel his hand wander down my body. I forced my arms pushing back with my strength, suddenly giving him a slap on his face. Alvin stood without a word, when I realized what I did.

I swallowed. "Alvin, I'm sorry. Is that you... it was an accident." I see him rising, going toward the door to leave. "Al..."

"Shut up, fuck." He came out angrily.

I did nothing wrong, if Alvin had stopped ... I will not back him because I was scared of everything that happened. I remembered that day, but it was totally different. I was thoughtful. The girls were right about him, he just wanted to get close to me for that purpose. I don't want to fall in love, but then why am I feeling chest pain?

_Alvin…_

I lay on my bed with my dog by my side.

* * *

**Authoress's POV**

Going the way of the house of Alvin, Lukas was taking something your mother asks you to take him. When he arrived, we could already hear a terrible noise coming from inside the house. Lukas quickly entered the house to see what happened.

"What... What?" Lukas looks away, seeing Simon hugging Tiffany, who was crying. The noise came from Alvin room. "Where is Alvin?"

"He is in the room, but if I were you, I would not go there."

"Why?"

"He got nervous and went straight to the room and when I realized, was already breaking things, then I saw..." He stopped when he heard a bang.

"I'll go see."

"Careful. It is not normal!" Simon warned. Lukas already climbing the stairs. At the door of the room the noise increased. It was as if an earthquake had happened.

"Hey, Alvin. Open the door!" Lukas yelled. Alvin did not answer. "I'll go." Lukas opens the door, seeing all shattered. Alvin was more nervous than usual. Lukas quickly gave him a clout on the head enraged friend.

"Alvin, stop it!"

"Lukas, get out!"

"You're scaring Tiffany!" Alvin stopped struggling. "What happened to you? Are you crazy? "

"That's not it. I'm angry, that's what. "

"With what? Explain to me."

Once Alvin calmed down, began to explain everything to him. Lukas heard everything and rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you're crazy. You already knew this, why did this?"

"I do not know. Seeing her in the room alone with me, I began to get in the mood for sex."

Lukas rolled her eyes again. "You said you were not interested in it."

"Whatever. I said I was just in the mood."

"More and what happened? What did she do to you get nervous like that?" Lukas asking. Alvin gets up to get another shirt.

"She..." He stood awkwardly, but decided to speak. "She gave me a slap in the face."

"What... slap? Type... a slap in the face?"

"It is! Are you deaf?" Alvin said. Lukas started to fall into laughter. "You're retarded."

"Sorry, Alvin. It's hilarious to know that you took a slap." Lukas continued crying with laughter.

Alvin huffed, leaving your room.

"Where are you going?"

"I will breathe. Because if I stay here, I'll end up breaking down the remains of the furniture."

"No need to exaggerate. Do not tell me you will... "

"No matter you what I'll do." Alvin came down the stairs, frustrated. Simon and Tiffany were on the couch waiting for Lukas. Lukas ran after his friend.

"Alvin... wait!" Lukas said.

"Leave me alone, Lukas!" Alvin slammed the door shut.

"Al..." Simon pulls Lukas, preventing him from going after Alvin.

"Now you better leave him alone." Tiffany was worried. "Lukas... After all, what happened to him to act this way?" Simon said.

"Brittany gave him a slap."

"Really?" Simon cannot hold and starts laughing, making him laughs too. Soon the two were laughing, unable to contain the laughter.

"That I wanted to see."

"It should not be understand anything, the way it is stupid."

"Britt deserves my respect."

"I congratulate you!" While trying to hold the laughter, you can hear the screams of Tiffany. Both run just behind the little girl who looked horrified the situation room.

"What a mess... Alvin only makes confusion. I did not remember the Alvin get so nervous. The last time I saw him, it was when..."

"Simon... Shh!" Lukas interrupts him before completing the phrase.

"Forget yourself that." Tiffany began to tidy the room of his brother.

"Tiffany, do not need to straighten out this mess."

"No. I want to fix everything for my brother. "

"Always worry too much with that idiot."

"This is my cousin." Simon smiled.

"Then we'll help you."

"Thanks Lukas, Simon." Thus, the three began to tidy the room.

* * *

**…**

The next day had not yet dawned. Alvin back to his house, with all the messy hair. Climbed the stairs slowly so as not to wake anyone. Opening the door to your room, is surprised to see him all dressed up. Enters the dark room.

"It was the idea of Tiffany tidies your room. For me I would not do anything. I'm not good at tidying anything. "

"I'll thank her later."

"She has a good heart." Simon said.

Alvin sighed. "I know that."

"You never changed since the last time I saw you. Alvin, I know you will be angry with what I say, but I'll tell you anyway. Brittany is not like the other girls you sleep, and then plays. She seems to be very cool. Lukas and I thought you should not act that way. Why not try to treat it better? It may be that some time ago you have past bad times, but not all girls not equal. Think about it! "

"Have you finished with the sermon? I have to take a shower now. "

"I finished yes. Think about what I told you, asshole." Simon said, leaving the room.

Alvin rolled his eyes before removing clothes and throws it on the floor. Turns on the shower and stood under the hot water for a while, thinking about what he had done with Brittany. He was still upset, but decided to ignore it. Left the bathroom, steam spread quickly across the room, leaving only a towel over it. Without putting clothes, lies on the bed tired and just fell asleep then.

Simon and Tiffany were already exchanged to go to college. Tiffany tries to call him knocking on the door but got no answer. Simon says it was better to leave him alone. Today I knew he would not go to school.

In high school, Brittany and the girls were already in the room. Eleanor asks how the task with Alvin was. Brittany replied that was fine, but really did not tell them because I was afraid of the reaction of Eleanor and other friends. Simon comes to the classroom alone. Brittany is sad to think that's her fault.

Simon sees Brittany sitting next to the other girls, however, preferred not to meddle in the matter. He would think of a way later. The three classes passed quickly. Brittany went to the refectory, to search for Simon and Lukas. She wanted to ask about Alvin. Courtney, suddenly approaches her, giving her a scare.

"Courtney!" Brittany exclaimed.

Courtney smiled. "Who's looking?"

"I'm looking for Lukas."

"Lukas? I saw it with Simon, out there where have a tree. Where is Alvin forever."

"Thank you, Courtney." Brittany thanked her friend. Was rushing to meet up with the two boys. Finding them behind the tree.

"It's... Simon, do you?" Brittany said with shame.

Simon looks confused. "Britt? To appear soon, that way I cannot see you."

"Sorry."

"I'm leaving."

"No, Lukas can stay. Simon, I... "

"You want to know why Alvin did not come today? I only say one thing, do not be worried. He is stubborn. It's just that he woke up unwell, so preferred to stay home. "

Brittany sighed in relief. "That's all I wanted to know. Sorry to bother them. "

"Okay..." Brittany ran. "She's fast." Simon was surprised by the speed she ran.

"I'm worried about her." Lukas said.

Simon turns to look at him. "With what?"

"She's starting to like Alvin."

"Britt? Probably not. "

"And you? Why not tell her the truth? Alvin missed school today, because he slept away from home. "

"For what? Alvin's life doesn't interest me. The two are not dating and she does not need to know his life."

"Truth."

Brittany back to the cafeteria, where Eleanor and Jeanette were. Courtney was with Matthew. Jeanette asks where Brittany had gone, who disguised himself by changing the direction of the conversation. The subject moved to Theodore. Eleanor says she will talk on Sunday at her home. Jeanette is excited by the possibility of finally, the two stay together for love. Eleanor discounts this possibility. The bell rings, students return to the classroom. Flicking the two classes. Coming out with the girls, Brittany sees Simon along with Lukas and Tiffany. Brittany took leave of her friends, chasing the three.

"Simon!" Brittany screams. The three look back, confused.

"What is it, Britt?" Simon said.

The girl sighed. "Can I go with you?"

Simon raised his eyebrows. "Why?" Simon asked.

"I need to talk with Alvin."

"Are you Alvin's girlfriend?" Tiffany looked delighted.

"Not! I'm not." Brittany was ashamed. "We're friends!"

"Hmm. My name is Tiffany." Tiffany is presented with a beautiful smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Tiffany. My name is Brittany. "

"Hello! Forgot my presence? Hi, Britt." Simon draws attention of the two.

"Simon, I'm going now. I have to go soon, before my mother kill me." Lukas said.

"We're coming! Why are you in a hurry to go? "

"It's because you don't know how crazy it is."

"Please… Simon." Brittany begs.

"Okay. I just hope he's in a good mood." Simon muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"No. Come on!"

Halfway, Lukas fired up going across the street. Simon, Tiffany and Brittany continued to follow his path. Simon realized that Brittany was sad.

_"Is she starting to like it Alvin? No, must be my imagination. Lukas said, she does not want to date. Why then did she fall for Alvin?" Simon thought, but in the end, leaves the matter aside._

Arriving home, Tiffany has raced to catch their cats.

"Wait here, I'll call him."

"Okay."

Simon climbs the stairs, heading toward Alvin room. Simon knocks on the door, saying he had a visit. Then falls back to the room where Tiffany called for ice cream.

"We're going to buy an ice cream and return shortly. Alvin should be awake, just wait. "

"Simon… I…"

"Do not be worried, Alvin will not eat you... ah... sorry." Simon smiled and went along with Tiffany.

* * *

**Authoress's POV Off**

And now? I'll have to be alone with him again.


End file.
